Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntyland
Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntyland '''is a new Banjo-Kazooie game, made for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Party Mode. Plot: Gameplay The gameplay is like a mix of the original Banjo-Kazooie, with the magic wrench moves of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Characters Banjo & Kazooie are back, and ready to play. They will relearn some of their old moves, including the wrench, and also some new ones too. Mumbo has the same role in Banjo-Tooie, using his magic to help the duo, and collect certain Jiggies. He also gains new moves too. Humba Wumba masters transformations, like in Banjo-Tooie. The Jinjos play the same role in the first game, with 6 being imprisoned in each world, even the hub. The colours are the same as in Nuts & Bolts. King Jingaling keeps track of the Jinjos you rescue. Bottles is back to teach you your old moves & some new ones too. He even teaches some to Mumbo. Jamjars, his brother, will increase your egg & feather capacity for every 5 Plus Tokens you find. Klungo runs the express terminal. He lets you use his transport train to travel between worlds. Boggy runs his gym from Nuts & Bolts, where you can upgrade Banjo's speed,strength, health, and air. The Jolly Dodger helps by supplying cheat codes; he'll tell a new code for every 5 Chips you find. The Lord of Games L.O.G. has been disabled by Grunty, so the only thing he can do is open worlds for you, like Master Jiggywiggy. But to make him open worlds, you have to get the required number of Jiggies for each world, cause Grunty put them all under a Jiggylock; that means they will not open unless a certain number of Jiggies have been found. His wife, the Lady of Games for short, but don't call her that, will let you use special warp pads you find, so you can teleport to and from the different areas of Gruntyland. Trophy Thomas runs the arcade for minigames you encounter. He bets you can't beat his scores on the games! He also lets you replay boss battles. Transformations Worlds * Spiral Mountain: the main world of Banjo-Kazooie, also the Tutorial world for your old moves, plus the wrench. * GruntyLand: Grunty has created an all new gameworld, using L.O.G.'s power, called Gruntyland, a theme park, like Witchyworld, but more evil. This is also the Hub. * Rumble Jungle: * Weird West: * Sweet Treat Mountain: * Spooky Valley: * Frosty Forest * Orchestra Palace: * Pirate Island * Freaky Factory * Spacedome Hotel: * Grunty's Treacherous Tower: * Furnace Fun 2: this is a remake of the original Grunty's Furnace Fun gameboard. JIggyLock Requirements: Bosses * '''Hag-inator: The Gruntyland Security Guard, a rebuilt Mecha-Grunty that is encountered a number of times in the game. it has different forms every time you meet it. it is described as Security Hag of Gruntyland. * Mingy Jongo 2.0: He's the boss of Spiral Mountain, later in Grunty's Treacherous Tower. A rebuilt Mingy Jongo with more attacs than before. it's described as Remade Crafty Shaman Impersonator. * Mr Patch: '''He first appears in the skies of Orchestra Palace. He can have Gruntbots attack, as well as fire balls. He later appears as '''Metal Mr Patch in Spacedome Hotel, interfering with the hotel's systems, hoping to close it down. * Venus: * Scorpia: * Brocollizilla: * Krak-Kan * Spooky * Chillwood: * Captain * Kranker * Gruntilda: Cast For the first time ever, this Banjo-Kazooie game has full actual voice acting! * Stephen Stanton as Banjo * Vicky Longley as Kazooie & Hag-inator * Alexander Armstrong as Lord of Games * Bridgit Mendler as Lady of Games * Dee Bradley Baker as Klungo, Jinjos, Minjos, Captain Blubber, Mr Patch and the Gruntbots * Daran Norris as Mumbo Jumbo & Mingy Jongo 2.0 * Bill Farmer as Bottles * Travis Willingham as Jamjars * Roger Craig Smith as Trophy Thomas *Kath Soucie as Humba Wumba *Kelly Osbourne as Gruntilda Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Party Mode Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games